


Кто ждет в темноте

by innokentya



Series: Ночные дети [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Drama, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Psychological Horror, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Никто и не догадывается, что магия банши обманчива. Обманчива и мертва.





	Кто ждет в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: KarinaBai ♥   
> Друид, сама знаешь, что если бы не твой фик... этого бы никогда не родилось.

Му­зыка. Ли­дию зо­вет му­зыка. Му­зыка, сос­то­ящая из пе­рели­вов раз­личных шё­потов – во­ды, опав­ше­го листья под но­гами, осо­ки на бе­регу озе­ра… Всё, всё вок­руг, каж­дая вещь в этом ле­су зо­вёт бан­ши к се­бе. Да­же не так – при­зыва­ет. Каж­дое рас­те­ние, каж­дый ка­мень чувс­тву­ет си­лу, раз­ли­ва­ющу­юся по ве­нам и ар­те­ри­ям Ли­дии та­ким тя­гучим и мяг­ким по­током, что, ка­жет­ся, еще нес­коль­ко мгно­вений — и она зас­ты­нет, и хо­тят при­кос­нуть­ся, от­пить, ис­це­лить­ся.   
  
Им не­ведо­мо, что её ма­гия об­манчи­ва. Об­манчи­ва и мер­тва.   
  
Как мер­твы и те, чей ше­пот прак­ти­чес­ки нес­лы­шен. Его от­звук ед­ва ощу­тимо ко­лышет рас­трё­пан­ные рас­ки­дис­ты­ми вет­ка­ми де­ревь­ев ры­жие во­лосы, ле­гонь­ко ка­са­ет­ся об­на­жен­ных плеч, про­бега­ет кон­чи­ками чь­их-то паль­цев по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, вы­зывая це­лые ми­ри­ады во­об­ра­жа­емых му­рашек. Ли­дия вздра­гива­ет от это­го при­кос­но­вения, зная, что ни еди­ной жи­вой ду­ши на нес­коль­ко миль вок­руг нет. А шё­пот, ко­торый ве­дёт се­бя ху­же озор­но­го маль­чиш­ки, вновь и вновь ка­са­ет­ся ле­дяны­ми гу­бами ушей Ли­дии:   
  
— Ос­во­боди…   
  
Ли­дия ра­да бы ис­полнить прось­бу, но не мо­жет. Как не мо­жет и сбе­жать, из­ба­вить­ся от это­го веч­но­го те­перь уже со­рат­ни­ка и бра­та, как не мо­жет рас­ска­зать о про­ис­хо­дящем тем, кто все ещё пы­та­ет­ся бо­роть­ся на её сто­роне с чем-то, что зо­вет­ся веч­ным Злом.   
  
Ть­ма. Ть­ма вез­де и в каж­дом из нас. Ли­дия это зна­ет, как ник­то дру­гой.   
Ос­та­новив­шись пос­ре­ди ак­ку­рат­ной по­ляны, Ли­дия обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся. В све­те ед­ва прог­ля­нув­шей сквозь тол­щу тем­ных об­ла­ков лу­ны она на­конец-то ви­дит тех, кто шеп­чет ей в спи­ну. Кто шеп­чет  _по ней_.  
  
Бли­же всех сто­ит Эл­ли­сон – её ми­лая Эл­ли­сон, ко­торую ник­то из стаи не смог спас­ти от ког­тистых лап Но­гицу­нэ и его Они. Эл­ли­сон мол­чит, в от­ли­чие от дру­гих, но смот­рит нас­толь­ко тос­кли­во, что хо­чет­ся ки­нуть­ся ей в объ­ятия, про­вес­ти ру­кой по коп­не смо­ляных во­лос, убе­дить, что всё бу­дет хо­рошо… Толь­ко Ли­дия зна­ет, что хо­рошо боль­ше ни­ког­да не нас­ту­пит.   
  
Не для неё и не в этой жиз­ни.   
  
У са­мой чер­ты по­ляны с но­ги на но­гу пе­реми­на­ет­ся Дже­реми – её са­мый пер­вый без­мол­вный на­пар­ник, её са­мый пер­вый мер­твый соп­ро­вож­да­ющий. Че­ловек с ра­зор­ванным гор­лом и рас­топтан­ны­ми меч­та­ми. Шё­пот по­ведал ей ис­то­рию Дже­реми, и, гля­дя на утон­ченные паль­цы, ко­торым боль­ше ни­ког­да не суж­де­но при­кос­нуть­ся к кла­вишам, Ли­дия с ис­крен­ним со­жале­ни­ем ду­ма­ет о том, что у пар­ня бы­ли все шан­сы стать вы­да­ющим­ся пи­анис­том.   
  
По­ка её не поз­ва­ли кри­чать по не­му.   
  
Ли­дия уже не дро­жит, вновь и вновь ос­матри­вая всех – их по­ка (по­ка!) не боль­ше де­сят­ка – и вспо­миная ис­то­рию каж­до­го. Ник­то не пре­дуп­реждал её, ник­то не ос­ме­лил­ся ска­зать, нас­коль­ко тя­жела судь­ба бан­ши. Ник­то не мог се­бе да­же пред­ста­вить, нас­коль­ко тя­желую но­шу на неё сва­лили, «ода­рив» уку­сом. И хо­тя сей­час Ли­дия пол­ностью кон­тро­лиру­ет се­бя и тех, чь­им про­вод­ни­ком в этом ми­ре об­ре­чена быть, ей до смер­ти хо­чет­ся зак­ри­чать. Зак­ри­чать по се­бе, зак­ри­чать по стае, зак­ри­чать по Пи­теру, а пос­ле впить­ся ему зу­бами в глот­ку, ра­зор­вать ко­жу, доб­рать­ся до теп­ло­го мя­са, на­пить­ся обо­рот­ничь­ей кро­ви, что­бы вер­нуть, вер­нуть это­му чёр­то­вому вол­ку его укус и все спо­соб­ности, при­шед­шие вмес­те с ним.   
  
Но Ли­дия не мо­жет. Не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе это­го, пусть еже­нощ­но и стап­ты­ва­ет бо­сые но­ги до кро­ви, а по­том кри­вит­ся, вле­зая в но­вые туф­ли, преж­де чем от­пра­вить­ся в шко­лу. Не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе это­го, вы­чесы­вая по ут­рам из без­на­деж­но ис­порчен­ных во­лос ко­люч­ки и су­хую лис­тву. Не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе это­го, пы­та­ясь объ­яс­нить ма­тери про­ис­хожде­ние ца­рапин по все­му те­лу…   
  
Не мо­жет и не хо­чет.   
  
По­тому что преж­де все­го она не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе од­ну-единс­твен­ную вещь. Быть чес­тной пе­ред со­бою же.   
  
Цеп­ляя на ли­цо прак­ти­чес­ки ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку и са­дясь на пе­ред­нее си­дение – кто бы мог по­думать еще пол­го­да на­зад! – джи­па Сти­лин­ски, Ли­дия да­же не ду­ма­ет о том, что­бы быть чес­тной. Она слу­ша­ет ка­жуще­еся без­за­бот­ным бор­мо­тани­ем Стай­лза о не­выпол­ненном до­маш­нем за­дании и де­ла­ет вид, что не за­меча­ет за­лег­ших под его гла­зами ог­ромных си­няков. Она бро­са­ет взгляд на собс­твен­ные ру­ки, лишь бы не смот­реть на си­дяще­го ря­дом че­лове­ка, а пос­ле на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений заж­му­рива­ет­ся.   
  
Она дол­жна быть силь­ной. Она не дол­жна дать сла­бину.   
  
По­тому что уг­ло­ватая и та­кая ди­ко зна­комая тень, не­лов­ко раз­гу­лива­ющая ря­дом с по­ляной, где Ли­дия каж­дую ночь про­водит свой не­мой лик­без с те­ми, по ко­му кри­чала, впол­не мо­жет прев­ра­тить­ся в сво­его хо­зя­ина.   
  
А зак­ри­чать по Стай­лзу у Ли­дии прос­то не хва­тит сил.


End file.
